How To Not Start A Year
by laverene
Summary: Convinced by Trish's persuasion, Ally decided to tell her real feeling to Austin. But it wasn't as easy as it sound. Not only she was still haunted by all the risks if they decided to get back together, but Austin seemed like he was not interested in the idea of them being together. Now the question is, should she move on?


Trish doesn't understand how they don't get together again.

She knows that they don't want to ruin everything they have, the friendship, partnership, and their songwriting system. Based on the stories Ally had told her, she's one hundred percent sure they still like each other a lot. She saw them flirting constantly. Just this morning Austin arrived at Sonic Boom for Team Austin and Ally meeting twenty-minutes earlier than her and Dez. His reason was that he woke up a bit too early and didn't have anything to do, but she sees right through him. He wanted to spend more time alone with Ally.

It wasn't just Austin. Lately, Trish noticed how her best friend would tense up whenever a girl approached him. Even though they were simply just a fangirl. One time on the tour, Ally was so jealous that she locked herself up on their hotel room. She didn't want to talk to anybody, especially Austin for two days. In her defense, the fan wanted a kiss from Austin. And he, without any hesitation, gave her a quick peck on the lips. Of course the boys were clueless, but Trish wasn't. Even when Ally never told her she was jealous, she just could see it.

It has been bugging Trish big time. The endless flirting, giggles coming out of Ally's mouth, and how they never one meter apart from each other. When there is Ally, there's always Austin. And yet, they are not together. In Trish's logic if two people want to be together, just get together. It's a piece of cake, you don't have to worry about anything else, just worry about the present.

**...**

One boring afternoon, Trish was surfing the web. It is one of the things that she does when she wants to relax, look at some gossips about celebrities, watching Utube's videos, updating Austin 's or Ally's website, because after all she's their manager. Even though she hates to admit it, she wants to do a great job and not to disappoint her friends.

When she opened her tweeter's account she noticed how many mentions she had gotten over the weekend. Her mentions were usually from Austin's fan asking her about his schedule and what his favorite color or food is. Sometimes from Ally's. But they weren't as many as Austin since Ally is still technically a star in progress. But that day was different. Trish was bombarded with '_Is Austin and Ally back together again?'_ There were also pictures of the two of them together backstage on the tour. Where Austin seemed like caressing Ally's hair... Damn paparazzi.

Trish clicked on one of the username, it read _AusllysEternal_. Whoever that is, seem to believe her friends belong together for forever. The profile picture was the picture Megan took after Austin serenaded Ally. And her background was a collage of them. Trish let out a small laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

Trish immediately closed her laptop and looked at the source of the voice. Ally sat on the chair next to her. "Nothing," she replied so quickly.

Ally cocked an eyebrow, but she let it slide. "Aren't you supposed to be working at the beach club?"

"Yeah but it wasn't that busy so I took off. Courtney wouldn't really mind, after that Christmas charity thing. I think I really won her over," she shrugged her shoulder. "Which reminded me you never told what happened after the mistletoe incident."

Ally's cheeks were completely flushed. "What mistletoe incident?"

Trish rolled her eyes, "Oh please. I saw you two almost kiss under the mistletoe, if it weren't for idiotic Santas. I'd bet I'll have to pull you two apart again."

Still red as a beetroot, Ally sighed. "Nothing happened. It was just a tradition, you know how I feel about traditions."

"It's okay to admit you want to kiss Austin," she told her.

"No, it's not okay!" Ally said, almost screaming. "I just don't want to ruin—"

"The partnership? Yeah yeah I get it." She was so sick of hearing those words.

"You wouldn't understand Trish, if anything went wrong I could lose anything,"

"You're right I don't understand, but what you have to try to make it work."

"We have tried, and we failed."

"Well I would hardly call that trying, I mean you just gave up after that one time. You just dated him for four days, I think you guys could do better," Trish said, "no scratch that, the whole nation wants you two to hook up again."

Trish opened her laptop to show her tweeter page. She was sure Ally must have gotten them too, but she was never on tweeter after the Miss Suzzy's debacle.

"Oh wow," that was the only thing Ally said.

"Right? I don't even know they have a couple name for you two, Auslly? Isn't that the cutest thing. It's like Jelena or Brangelina."

Ally looked up at her friend terrified, "Wow, I never thought you looked up these stuff in your spare time."

"I was trying to relax," Trish rolled her eyes. "And suddenly thousand of people wanted to know if you and Austin got back together. They saw some pictures, you know, when we were on tour. You were hugging, being all touchy-touchy. It was sickening really."

Ally shoved the laptop back to Trish gently and looked down at the ground, "Well then tell them no."

"Oh hell no!" Trish refused. "I mean if you guys are going to act like a couple when you're not really a couple. They'll keep asking me, and it will bug me a lot when I see that stuff on my tweeter page. It's either you told him that you still like him or you stopped acting all smitten around him."

Ally sighed, she took a sip of her milkshake. She wanted to, she wanted them to be together again but there are just too much at risk. Also, she's working on her record now and Ronnie Ramone had specifically told her, no distractions. And Austin is a big distraction.

"I know you're doubtful, but I can tell you for a fact that Austin feels the same way about you." Trish was trying every angle now.

"How do you know for sure?" Ally looked at her.

"I've read magazines. I know a few stuff, I'm practically a love counselor."

Ally laughed, "You sound like Dez."

"Ewww! Do not ever compare me to that freak!" Trish said seriously.

Ally stopped laughing and shifted her attention back to her best friend. She can't believe she was going to agree with Trish. "Fine, I'll tell him at Jimmy's New Year Eve's party," even though her head was yelling that was a terrible idea but sometimes she just gotta go with her heart.

**...**

December 31, 22:20.

Trish had to drag Ally from her car and forced her to walk from the parking lot to Jimmy's house. "You promised me!"

"No, I didn't!" She almost sprinted back to the car.

"Allison!" Trish yelled and pulled her hand. "What are you so scared of?"

"Because Austin and I agreed on this, that we would wait until we have everything figured out!"

Trish rolled her eyes, "So basically you're saying until you two are old and rotten?"

"What does it matter to you anyway?" Ally asked her. "Why are you being so pushy all of a sudden?"

Trish sighed. "I don't know, it has been bothering me I guess. I can tell you guys really like each other, and if I have a penny every time you two gaze dreamily at each other I wouldn't have to work for the rest of my life."

Ally eyes went down and her face flushed suddenly she felt so hot.

Trish smiled at her, "Come on. Let's go find Austin."

They entered the house, it was packed with people. Old, young, middle ages people.

It was a big party, even bigger than the one Jimmy threw last Halloween. They were so familiar with the house because lately they have been hanging out with Kira. Speaking of her, they saw her approaching and they smiled.

"God! Finally you guys made it!" Kira said cheerfully. "I asked Austin and Dez where were you two but they said you guys didn't come together."

"Yeah, Ally over here, took a lot of time to get ready!" Trish said joking. Ally couldn't handle seeing Austin when she was about to drop the fact that she wanted them to get back together.

"And it was so worth it, Ally you look super wonderful," Kira winked playfully at her. "I think you'll really catch his attention in that dress."

"You told her?!" Ally asked Trish who was now shrugging. "Yeah, but for the record she wanted you two to get back together too."

"And you're okay with it?" Ally asked Kira. She still felt a little uncomfortable with the fact that Austin used to date both girls, even though they have grown to like each other a lot.

Kira replied with a smile, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Thanks," she said.

"Well now I have to mingle," Kira sighed and looked ahead to find her dad signaling her to come over. "My dad wants me to meet these songwriters to talk about my next song."

Trish raised her eyebrow, "But it's a party, can't you do it any other time?"

"Yeah well, it's never only a party for my dad," with that she left them.

They watched Kira disappeared in the crowd, then Trish looked at Ally. "It's time!"

"Geez, you're making this such a big deal out of this," Ally could feel her nerves started to kick in. Trish grabbed her hand and started looking for Austin.

But they found Dez, he was sitting on one of Jimmy's couch feeling it like it was gold. "It's so warm and fury! Did you know this is alpaca fur? It just feels like my coat!"

"Whatever weirdo, where's Austin," Trish asked, it wasn't a question it was more like a demand.

Dez stood up from the couch, then sat down again, stood up, and sat down again.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked, confused by his action.

"I wanted to show you where he is but I don't want to leave this couch, it's too comfy!"

"Oh I have an idea, why don't you just sit down and tell us where he went," Trish said sarcastically. Sometimes, she often wonders why she's friends with him.

"He's in the kitchen," he said flatly.

Ally looked at the buffet table, they have everything out here. What could Austin probably do in the kitchen?

Trish turned to Ally, "You want me to go with you?"

She shook her head.

"I'll take you to the kitchen anyway to make sure you don't chicken out," Trish shrugged.

"Then why'd you even ask?" Ally said.

It wasn't that easy to find their way to the kitchen. A lot of people were blocking their way so it took them twice the time than usual. When they finally arrived somebody left the kitchen door ajar. Ally stepped into the kitchen.

Austin was there leaning against the counter. But he wasn't alone, he had his left hand pressed into a girl's back. The girl looked so relaxed in his touch, her eyes were close. Ally knows her, she was Madeline Snow, a new girl Jimmy had signed into his label. They met a couple times. Austin's right hand was tangled in her red long, red hair, and he was kissing her. And by the look of it, he was enjoying it.

Ally turned around immediately and shut the kitchen door. Of course the first face she saw was Trish. "Maybe you've been reading the wrong magazines."

"Oh Ally, I'm so sorry, I thought—"

"It's fine Trish, I just wanna go home," she said and walked straight to the front door. She didn't even bother saying goodbye to Jimmy. He wouldn't notice when he had one hundred house guests to entertain.

She knew Trish was following her because she could hear her repeating. "Oh my God."

* * *

**I guess I'm back! Geez, it has been so long since I last posted. And I'm back with a new story, this was supposed to be a one-shot but it got out of hand and I turned it into a story hope you like it. **

**I need at least ten reviews to continue. **

**~Liana**


End file.
